Siempre juntos
by tammu.G
Summary: Misaki tiene un accidente es una historia desde el punto de vista de usagi y el miedo que tiene de perder a su pequeño novio


Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste :) y me digan si algo no les gusto o no los personajes de JR no me pertenecen :c lastima

**Siempre juntos **

Todo iba perfecto su relacion ya era perfecta demostraban su amor a los 4 vientos , takahiro los acepto al ver lo feliz que era misaki , ambos se apoyaban mutuamente pero todo cambia esa fatídica noche.

Usagi iba a toda velocidad en su deportivo rojo había recibido una llamada de que misaki había sufrido un accidente, llego a la zona de la catástrofe el ruido de las ambualancias era ensordecedor miraba por todas partes si veía a su pequeño misaki pero nada ni rastro se acerco a un policía

-Señor esto es área restringida no puede pasar lo siento.

-No lo entiende mi novio esta ahí el nombre de el es takashi misaki .

-Espere un momento (hablando por raido).Fue llevado al hospital señor.

Recordo las palabras que le dijo :

_Misaki , siempre debes de sabes que estaras en mi corazón, siempre toda mi vida te protegeré a pesar de todo, nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño solo confía en mi porque yo mi pequeño sere tu héroe. _

-¿Señor?

-Disculpeme ¿Cuál es el hospital?

-En el hospital central.

Me retire y di las gracias al policía, tome mi auto y llegue al hospital entre corriendo , era un caos gente corriendo de un lugar a otro , hasta que frente a mis ojos paso junto con un grupo de personas estaba palido con sangre en su ropa y cara.

-¡Misaki!¡misaki!

- Señor porfavor relajese.

Me detuvo una enfermera y me sento en una silla solo quería ir con el acariciarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, mientras me relajaba la enfermera me hablaba.

-Descudide señor , el esta bien solo tiene unos golpes en la cabeza, espéreme unos segundos mientras lo curan yo vendre por usted para que este con el.

Asenti con mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar mi misaki estaba en el hospital ese dia no pudo ir a buscarlo y tuvo que tomar el autobús,puse mis manos en mi cara y me quede un buen rato ahí todo se me hizo en cámara lenta como si nada fuera real el imaginarme mi vida sin el era casi imposible .

-Buenas noches señor usagi.

-Si

-Acompañeme porfavor.

Me llevo a la habitación,hay estaba dormido como el pequeño angel que es , un poco menos palida desde que la había visto con vendas en su cabeza y manos pero igual de hermoso que siempre

-Se golpeo contra el cristal del autobús y callleron pedasos creemos en sus manos ahora esta anestesiado pero en unas horas despertara estamos seguro de ellos.

Me relaje un poco al escuchar de que despertaría asi que me quede a su lado un buen rato hasta caer dormido, unas suaves carias me despertaron era el estaba depierto con sus ojos verdes mirándome fue la mejro sensación de todas.

-¿usagi que sucedió?

-(sonriendo) te embestí como nunca y llegaste al hospital lo siento creo.

-(rie) idiota pervertido.

- Chocaron el bus en donde ibas solo unos cuantos cortes pero todo esta bien ¿te duele algo?

- Un poco mi cabeza, quiero irme a casa (puchero) porfavor usagi.

No me pude resisitir a su cara y solo lo abraze con delicadeza entre mis brazos y le di un delicado beso en la frente.

-Ire a conversar con los doctores y te llevare a casa ¿Entendido?.

-Entendido.

Me fui a conversar con el doctor por suerte le dio el alta a misaki, debido a su delicado estado deberá quedarse en cama un tiempo pero para mi eso no es un problema fui a casa a buscar la ropa entre corriendo al departamento todo estaba muy callado tome unas prendas y me fui nuievamente al hospital, misaki se quedo dormirdo nuevamente cuando llegue , la enfermera me llamo y me explico todos los cuidados que debía tener con el a partir de ahora no debía de hacerle pasar rabias y menos movimientos bruscos.

-Misaki (moviéndolo) despierta es hora de irnos a casa.

-Usagi…. Me duele la cabeza.

- (rie) te dolerá un tiempo mas no te preocupes te cuídate con delicadeza.

Con ayuda de la enfermera comenzamos a ponerle la ropa misaki tenia cara de dolor y me miraba un poco sonrojado lo pusimos en una silla de ruedas y con cuidado lo subi a mi auto.

-Porfavor no vayas rápido.

-No lo hare me ire despacio no te preocupes.

-Gracias usagi por cuidarme. (sonrojado)

-Es mi deber como tu novio y futuro esposo

-¿Futuro esposo?

Cerre mi boca el resto del camino tome a misaki en brazos y lo lleve a nuestra habitación lo tape con las sabanas el se acomodo el la cama y me miro esperando una respuesta.

-¿ Que hay sobre lo ultimo que dijiste?

-Misaki tenia planeado proponértelo de una forma mas formal pero bueno.(Sacando cajita)

Eres el sol de mis ojos, eres mi mundo entero mi eterno amor te pertenecerá siempre ,quiero que seas con el que me levanto cada mañana y me acueste cada noche por el resto de mi vida. Espero nunca te separes de mi lado por favor quédate conmigo takashi misaki yo la vida por ti dare ahora solo dime ¿deseas convertirte en mi esposo y mi salvador?

Solo me miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes ya llenos de lagrimas , asintió con la cabeza lo bese apasionada pero delicadamente, su corazón latia a mil por hora o asi lo sentía lo abrase y puse el anillo en su dedo, me hubiera encantado concluir la noche haciéndole en amor como nunca pero lamentablemente la enfermera me dijo que no podrias hasta dentro de 2 semanas.

-Te amo misaki descansa cariño.

-Yo igual te amo usagi.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
